


Operacja

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [85]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Pack Meetings
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Wieczory watahy nigdy nie były spokojne...Prompt 85. "Operacja"





	

         Wieczór gier w watasze zawsze przynosił ze sobą wiele niespodzianek. Przy takiej grupie nie było nudno, zwłaszcza, gdy próbowano grać w monopol lub karty. Wilkołaki nie potrafiły przegrywać.  
– Zostaw to! Delikatnie! – krzyk Scotta rozniósł się po domu.  
          Stiles westchnął, ruszając w ich kierunku. Nie spodziewał się ujrzeć Dereka ze szczypcami w dłoni, skupionego nad grą „Operacja”.  
– Chcę wiedzieć co się dzieje? – spytał na wstępie.  
– Derek chce nam pokazać, że wilkołak jest w stanie to zrobić. Ma to być ćwiczenie na koncentracje, ale nawet jemu nie wychodzi!  
         A jednak trzeba było ten wieczór zamienić na filmowy. Wyszłoby to o wiele lepiej...


End file.
